


Sune's Gift

by queervillain



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Curse of Strahd, F/F, No Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Tieflings, canon adjacent, in which constance has big strap energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervillain/pseuds/queervillain
Summary: Constance has a magic strap-on and Temerity's horny, what's new.





	Sune's Gift

After another harrowing day in Vallaki, the party begins to wind down in The Cat and Raven’s Nook; the Martikov’s new inn and a welcome sanctuary from their adventures. These rooms are smaller than those in the Blue Water Inn, only two to a room. Temerity enters the room to find Constance rummaging through her bag.

“Whatcha looking for?” She asks, peering over Constance’s shoulder into her open rucksack.

“My book,” Constance pulls her bag farther from Temerity’s prying eyes, “could you not look over my shoulder? It’s rude.”

Temerity backs off, but not before she spots something odd, something with a weak magical aura. “You’re not hiding a magic item from the group, are you?”

Constance turns, her face flushing slightly, “N-nae.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Temerity frowns, “You really won’t show me?”

There’s a long pause as Constance considers Temerity, pouting at her. She looks in her bag, fully aware what Temerity’s magic sense had detected. Her ears go pink, and she pulls out a strap-on. The phallus itself seems to be carved from smooth ivory. A rune on the inside of the soft leather harness emanates a faint aura of transmutation.

“Oh,” Temerity says dumbly. For a moment she just looks at Constance and the strap-on, her imagination taking her on several parallel journeys. She feels her cheeks warm. “And the rune there?”

“That makes it so this,” Constance gestures to the dildo, “acts as one of my own appendages.”

Temerity’s surprised, not that Constance has a sex toy, but by how collected she seems talking about it. ‘Til now, every time she’s tried to flirt with her, Constance has become a flustered mess. Sure, she looks a bit embarrassed, but there’s a glint of pride in her eye too.

The moment of surprise over, Temerity grins wickedly, “So I wasn’t the only one entertaining the Vistani at that party.”

At this, Constance makes a flustered face, the cute one Temerity has grown accustomed to, and laughs nervously, “Nae! I...I mostly use it on my own.”

“Maybe you could show me how it works…” Temerity steps closer to Constance, leaning forward a little and giving her a good view of her cleavage.

Constance opens her mouth to respond, but before she can there’s a knock at the door. She starts, her whole face burning, and throws the strap-on back into her bag.

“Constance? Temerity? Dinner’s on.” Ghislain’s voice comes through the wooden door.

“W-we’ll join you in a minute.” Constance calls out.

Temerity saunters out of the room first, intentionally swishing her tail and giving a cheeky look over her shoulder. Constance takes some time to collect herself, pushing a lock of long black hair behind her ear and sighing deeply. She gets to the dinner table a few minutes later, having managed to bring her flush down from red to pink.

All through the meal, Temerity can’t help but make eyes at Constance, glad that the color of her skin doesn’t betray the warmth in her cheeks as she imagines what she’d like Constance to do to her. Each time Temerity catches her eye, Constance pushes some hair behind her pink ears, or twists a little bit between her fingers. She hardly reacts to one of Dara’s barbed comments. After her second ale, Temerity slides her tail under the table and winds it around Constance’s leg, the pointed tip just barely brushing her thigh. At this, Constance turns bright pink, inhaling the ale she had been drinking and dropping her mug with a clatter. Once her coughing has died down and the ale has been mopped up, she gives Temerity a look, which Temerity responds to with a slight pout.

Later that night, Constance and Temerity lie in their respective bunks. Constance has her lantern low by her bedside, reading by its light. She finds it difficult to concentrate on her novel, and has re-read the same page twice at this point. Temerity lays on her side, stealing glances at Constance, her mind still swimming with fantasies. She feels a familiar warmth between her thighs. Temerity turns over to face the wall, her tail draping over the side of her bed. She slides a hand into her underwear, finding herself already wet, and begins to circle her vulva with her fingers, sliding up to her clit, feeling herself ache with longing. Temerity tries to keep quiet as she masturbates, losing herself in thoughts of a dwarf with a magic strap-on. However, as she slides a finger into herself she lets out a sigh and her tail twitches involuntarily, hitting the side of the bed frame.

It doesn’t take long for Constance to realize what her companion is doing. She blushes, folding a bookmark into her book and turning to look at Temerity’s back, watching the tip of the tail that gave her away curl up.

“Temerity…” she says, quietly.

Temerity freezes, her ears burning with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. She pulls her hand from her underwear and turns over to see Constance sitting up.

“I can… if you want the room to y-yourself I can leave.” Constance says, standing between the two beds.

“No! Shit, sorry. That’s not what I want.” Temerity sits up, her eyes strange and reflective in the dim lantern light.

“What is it that you want?” Constance’s voice is low.

The two look into each other’s eyes, and then Temerity pulls Constance into a fierce kiss. After an instant of shock, Constance relaxes and deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue into Temerity’s mouth and sighing, almost relieved at not having to make the first move. Temerity moves her thumb over light stubble on Constance’s jawline, the rest of her fingers lost in long black hair. They pull apart, hearts pounding.

“Could you… show me how that strap-on works?” Temerity looks up at Constance through her eyelashes.

“Aye,” Constance replies, still flushed, but steadier now. She makes her way to her bag, pulling the strap-on out. There’s a pause before she pulls her underwear off and steps into the harness, fumbling with the straps behind her. Realizing how ridiculous her nightgown looks tented over the dildo, she pulls that off over her head as well.

Temerity is now faced with Constance wearing only the strap-on, a sight she had been imagining all evening. She had seen her companion naked before, such was the way when adventuring with six others, but in this context it all seems so much more overwhelming. The curve of her thigh, the sway of her breasts, the jet-black hair going down her back. She sits, speechless on the bed.

Constance takes Temerity’s stunned silence the wrong way, and nervously twists the end of a lock of hair, “I, ah, I’ve only really had the chance to… use this with others a few times. I can… that is, we don’t have to-”

“Can I go down on you?” Temerity asks, a needy tone to her voice.

“If you want to, I… I’d like that.” Constance knows she shouldn’t be surprised at Temerity’s forward way, she’s seen the tiefling in action on many an unsuspecting Barovian, or Vistani as the more recent case may be. Still, it’s refreshing, and almost cute.

Temerity gets up from her bed and leans down to kiss Constance again. Her tail wraps around Constance’s leg, the tip brushing against the base of the dildo. The transmutation rune active, Constance tenses at the unexpected sensation, moaning slightly into the kiss. Temerity smiles and pulls away, unwrapping her tail and kneeling before Constance. She cups her hand around one of Constance’s breasts, kissing the soft skin at the top then moving downward, taking the nipple into her mouth. Constance shudders as Temerity’s tongue moves over her now-stiff nipple, giving a gasp of pleasure as it’s gently tugged in another kiss.

Steadily moving downwards, Temerity plants kisses on Constance’s stomach, then her hips, and finally is at her groin, leaning forwards, her elbows on the floor between her splayed knees. She looks up at Constance, pleased to see a hungry expression on her face, rather than the usual tired, sad, or nervous.

“It’s going to be tempting to grab my antlers while I work but…” Temerity pauses, unused to asking for things to be off-limits.

“I won’t grab them.” Constance replies with a kind smile.

The dildo is softer and warmer than Temerity expects, not exactly flesh but not as cold and hard as it appeared. She takes the tip into her mouth, sliding her tongue beneath the head experimentally. She feels Constance’s legs twitch beneath her hands, sees the hunger in her eyes grow. The rest of the length soon disappears into her mouth, her nose brushing the harness. Constance groans, feeling Temerity’s tongue work around her, her lips sliding down, then back. The first time she made use of the strap-on was with the priestess of Sune who had gifted it to her in exchange for removing a pesky spirit from their temple. She realizes that, though Sunites are practiced in these arts, Temerity might be moreso.

There’s something beautiful and tender in the expression on Temerity’s face, her cheeks hollowed, her lips wrapped around the ivory phallus, her eyes hooded. She’s enjoying herself, feeling Constance tremble at her touch. She lets out a soft hum in the back of her throat, which Constance feels on the end of her dildo. Constance takes a hand and tangles it in Temerity’s soft, purple hair. The gentle tug makes Temerity moan again, sliding back, putting her weight on her heels, her tail curling up over her head. More fervently now, Temerity moves up and down the dildo, eliciting gasps from Constance, who has entirely forgotten the presence of her party members in the rooms next door. All her pretense, her nervous tics, and her shyness have melted away as Temerity sucks her off. Constance’s mouth is open, her head knocked back to the ceiling. She’s lost in her orgasm, which leaves her twitching, her legs wobbly beneath her. Temerity watches gleefully, taking a final, slow stroke of the phallus before removing her mouth from it with a quiet ‘pop’.

Shakily, Constance sits on Temerity’s bunk, just now noticing she’s been dripping down her thighs. She closes her eyes, awash in the afterglow. Temerity stands up, her own underwear long soaked through.

“That was,” Constance exhales, looking up at Temerity, “that was incredible.”

Temerity glows with pride, then leans down to kiss Constance. “I know.”

The two shift so that they’re lying on the bed completely, Temerity straddling Constance. Constance kisses at Temerity’s neck, gently at first, but is stirred into rougher sucking and biting by Temerity’s shuddering, breathy reaction. Constance shifts her attention lower, thumbing one of Temerity’s hardened nipples through her shirt. At this, Temerity sits up, pulls her shirt off over her head, then pushes her breasts towards Constance’s face. Still wearing the strap-on, Constance feels Temerity’s wetness as she shifts. Constance, now faced with the purple cleavage she’s spent countless evenings trying not to stare at, takes both of Temerity’s breasts in her hands, kissing at one nipple while rolling the other between her fingers, then switching. She watches Temerity loll her head back as she works at her breasts, feeling her grind against the dildo.

“Constance…” Temerity moans out, and Constance feels her blood rush downward again, as though the transmutation rune over her clit had some magnetic pull.

“Do you want me to…” Constance is at a loss for words.

“I want you to fuck me.” Temerity growls in her ear.

Constance grasps a handful of hair at the back of Temerity’s head and kisses her deeply, letting go as the pair roll over.

“In my bag there’s a blue jar. It helps with friction.” Temerity says, her voice breathier than usual. Constance reluctantly extracts herself from her arms and rummages in Temerity’s pack. Meanwhile, Temerity pulls herself to the edge of the bed and removes her underwear.

Indeed there is a blue jar in among the adventuring gear. Constance opens it, finding it half-filled with a clear jelly. She dips two fingers in, retrieving a gob, then puts the jar down. Under Temerity’s lustful eye, she coats the dildo in lubricant, sighing as she strokes herself.

Normally, a show like this would delight Temerity, but she’s growing impatient, her own arousal at a fever pitch. “Constance, please.” she whines again.

The sight of Temerity spread at the edge of the bed, dripping with desire, looking at Constance as though she could eat her alive, sends a new rush of blood to Constance’s groin, making her dizzy. She steps forward, tentatively keeping her hips back a little.

“Guide me?” Constance asks.

Temerity nods, then tugs gently at the dildo, pushing it into herself with a moan. Constance trembles a little as she feels Temerity around her, leaning into her embrace, smelling her hair, her sex.

“More.” Temerity sighs, wrapping her leg around Constance and pulling her closer.

Constance obliges, thrusting until the whole length has gone, then pulling back. As she pulls back, Temerity grabs her ass and pulls her in again. Constance gets a sense for the rhythm, and continues, feeling herself come closer to orgasm again as she goes. Temerity gasps and moans, seeming to know just what sounds to make to get a little extra push from Constance. It’s all Constance can do to keep thrusting, she grabs the bed sheets behind Temerity and feels as though her knees will buckle at any second. Temerity takes her free hand and begins stroking her clit, keeping time to Constance’s hips. Temerity comes, clenching around Constance, one leg twitching in the air, her head fallen back.

They sit there in the dim light, panting for a moment. Constance feels as though she’s come more than she ever has. Her limbs tremble as she steps out of the harness, leaving it on the floor. Temerity pulls her into an embrace on the bed and kisses her forehead.


End file.
